happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HappyWheelsFever
Ask Me A Question Who gives a fuck? -Beerparty There's a question!Visit http://www.HappyWheelsFever.WordPress.com! 15:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) WHERE IS MY AWNSER ON UR SITE YES Visit http://www.HappyWheelsFever.WordPress.com! 00:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) IM NOT ASKING YOU A QUESTION I DONT MAKE CARELESS MSTAKES! What're mstakes? Ooooh, you mean mistakes. Well, you just made one. IT'S CALLED A TYPO BITCH It's called a mistake. YOU CAN ALSO CALL IT A TYPO BITCH Okay, sure, but it's still a careless mistake. That's why it's my job, and every other Wikia contributer, to clean up after your errors. YOU REALIZE IM TRYING TO HELP THE WIKI? AND ALL YOU DO IS ADD PICTURES TO EVERY PAGE! BY TOMORROW, EVERY PAGE WILL HAVE TEN PHOTOS BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S TOO MANY!!!!!!!!!!!! The only pictures I add to are the Slideshows. It's not like it's spamming the entire page, for it has it's own Header and category in the page. It's not hurting anybody. All you're doing is spamming the "Latest Activity" with your "edits", which is really just adding a word or two! If you REALLY want to help out the Wiki, made big edits and changes. That'll really help. Only edit when it needs to be done, not for badges. IF YA WANNA BE BANNED BY MYSTIC, GO RIGHT AHEAD. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF MINOR EDITS? I'M NOT SAYING YOUR SPAMMING, IM SAYING THAT IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE TOO MANY! HUGE DIFFERENCE! I'M NOT EDITING JUST FOR BADGES! I'M CORRECTING MY TYPO ON THE TOP OF THE SECTION SO KEEP IT THAT WAY! IT HELPS THE WIKI! I MAKE LARGE EDITS SOMETIMES! WHEN YOU WEREN'T AROUND, I HELPED CREATE THIS WIKI! SURE I WAS STILL A CONTRIBUTOR, BUT IT STILL COUNTS! AND EVERY WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR? ARE YOU THE PRESIDENT OR SOMETHING? NEWS FLASH: YOUR'E NOT! Why would I be banned by Mystic? If anything, you'd be closer on the list than me. Did I ever say I was the president? More superior than you? Even important? No. I didn't. I was simply making a point that minor edit after minor edit after minor edit gets old. I'd rather be reading major edit after major edit after minor edits. WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME CHANCE OF BEING BANNED BECAUSE OF FLAMING EACH OTHER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SARCASTIC BACAUSE YOU SAID "That's why it's my job, and every other Wikia Contributor, to clean up after your errors.". YOU SERIOUSLY ONLY CORRECT ME?!?!?! NOW I MUST LEAVE. I'm not flaming you? I'm just having a heated conversation with you, although you might feel stronger about it. Not just YOUR errors. You don't think I make errors? I do! All the time! Just leave with this: If you don't want to see me again, proofread your edits and pages. I won't have to edit something that's perfect already. thx thx Of course you did ... can you please stop talking about yor website? im not trying to say its bad but im getting tired of it Can you use the firm please? (not being sarcastic, really asking nicelly). -- Gzam14 Check my levels! 03:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The signature thing? This Visit http://www.HappyWheelsFever.WordPress.com! 03:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC)? Hahahaha! You're worst than T.V advertisements! -- Gzam14 Check my levels! 20:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk by TotalJerkFace We can talk in there. But send me a message because your name is long! -- Gzam14 Check my levels! 03:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) heeeeeeeeeeeello